Romione Romps
by wildegreenlight
Summary: Drabbles for the more adventurous Romione lovers.
1. Chapter 1: Practical Application

**This drabble was written as part of my co-hosting duties for the Romione Quickie Fest on Tumblr. This is for the "Firsts" prompt.**

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Really? 'Cause you don't have to…but if you wanna…I mean…"

Hermione looked up at him rolling her eyes in a way that would have been off-putting to anyone else, but considering their history, and the fact that she was rapidly unfastening his trousers, Ron could think of nothing muggle or magical more arousing.

Nothing of course until she wrapped her hand around his erection and began to free him from his pants.

"Fuuu... sorry."

"Don't be; just relax, say anything you like."

There were a million things that he thought he might say if this day ever came. In all of his wanking fantasies, especially the ones where Hermione sucked him off, he always imagined himself giving her loads of verbal feedback. Now, however, as she lowered her beautiful mouth to his cock, it was as if every single dirty word he had ever known had vanished into thin air. All he could do was watch her, mouth and eyes half open, as she leaned closer and ran her tongue around the tip. His whimper actually startled her.

"This alright? Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, but was afraid that she may have misunderstood.

"Yes…No! I mean, you didn't hurt me…it feels…your mouth feels...shite!"

She looked relieved by his ramblings, lowering her mouth once again while maintaining eye contact. She murmured softly; her lips barley brushing the sensitive skin she held so gently.

"Good…more?"

"Yes…please."

This time she groaned along with him as she brought him into her mouth. He was so hard, yet his skin was like silk. Watching his reactions, hearing his gasps and moans was an unbelievable turn on. In the brief time that they had been officially together, they had very quickly progressed in their physical relationship. She had been relieved, and surprised, to learn that Ron really did not have much more experience than she did. She was also surprised by just how much she wanted him, sexually. It was like she couldn't get enough of him.

"Mione…love you."

Hermione was nothing if not driven to be the best. She had read books of course: textbooks on muggle and magical sexuality, as well as the "bodice rippers" that her mother had always insisted were just beach reading, but books only took you so far, you had to have practical application. She didn't really care what most men enjoyed, she wanted to know what _her man_ enjoyed.

"Show me…show me what feels best."

She picked up his hand which had been gripping the sofa and brought it gently to her face. For a moment he stared at her, chest heaving, before guiding her slowly to take him in once more. He gently held her head, encouraging her to move up and down his now glistening shaft. She moaned her approval.

"Yeah…just...just like that…could you...suck me… a little…fuck! Yeah…oh, God! Mione!"

All his fantasies could go fuck themselves! This was the best fucking thing he had ever felt! He still couldn't believe sometimes that she, Hermione Granger, wanted _him_ ; but here she was, sucking his cock…and it had been her idea! He always knew she was brilliant!

By now his hands were wrapped in her hair and his hips were making tiny, involuntarily upward thrusts. He knew he could not hold out much longer.

"Mione…stop…I…stop."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna…you know…and I….didn't want to"

"It's alright…go ahead, I want you to."

She sucked him greedily into her mouth, needing no further instructions. Her words, as much as her actions caused him to come apart almost immediately. Filling the room with professions of love and curses of disbelief in equal measure.

"Come up here, I'd bring you myself, but I don't think my arms work anymore."

"That good, huh?"

"Fanfuckingtastic! And as soon as I have the use of my limbs, I intend on showing you just how good."

She snuggled in close as they both laughed. He kissed her soundly, not even hesitating to push his tongue deep into her mouth. She shivered at the thought of how he might reciprocate as his hand began crept under her skirt.

"Although, to be honest, I'll enjoy it as much as you."


	2. Chapter 2: Unwrapped

**A/N: This is another Romione Quickie Fest teaser. This one is for the prompt "Birthdays".**

He knew he was staring at his girlfriend like an idiot, but he just couldn't help it.

"How?"

"McGonnogal-told her how horrid your last two birthdays were. She was more than happy to bend the rules. I'd say she has a soft spot for you, Mr. Weasley."

"Reckon she's never been the same since I danced with her 4th year: no woman can resist the Weasley charm, especially when dancing's involved."

"Guess I'm lucky you never danced with Padma at the ball."

"True, but you're the only partner I wanted-then and now."

With that she left her spot by his door, coming to stand in front of him as he sat up on the bed.

"Ready for your birthday present?"

"Already got the only present I want."

"But you haven't unwrapped it yet."

She motioned toward her robes, inviting him to do just that. Ron could not help but feel like he was dreaming: waking up to school-robe-clad Hermione in his room had been the start of many a wanking session. His hands were slightly trembling as he released the clasp and pulled the fabric back over her shoulders.

Hermione, determined to maintain her confident demeanor, stilled herself as Ron's gaze raked over her scantily clad form. Though she was fairly certain he would appreciate the blue lace knickers and bra, she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. The last scrap of doubt was erased as he reached out reverently, wrapping his long arm around her waist and pulling her even closer.

"If this is a dream Harry's gonna get hexed when he wakes me."

"Don't worry about Harry; he's gone for the day."

"That so?"

She nodded, rather innocently considering the fact that she had come here with the intent to shag him silly for the next 24 hours. In another bold move she sat on his lap, straddling him; she kissed him then, slowly, sweetly, deeply. He moaned into her mouth, all but losing his self-control when she began to move her hips in languid circles.

"Fuck! I've missed you!"

She murmured her requital as she kissed his neck and nibbled his ear lobe. He slipped his hands down her back to cup her arse, increasing the pressure of their thrusts. He leaned down to pull a nipple into his mouth, sucking it through the lace.

"Ron…need you…inside."

He reached for her knickers as she stood abruptly, allowing him to remove them if not gracefully, at least expediently. His pants disappeared in much the same manner, but with a shake of his head he indicated his preference that the bra remain in place.

"Wand?"

"Already sorted."

"Brilliant! Get over here before I embarrass myself."

"It is your birthday…is there anything special…you might…like?"

The only detail convincing him that this was in fact reality was the way that Hermione's cheeks blazed. Merlin, he loved her! He launched himself from the bed and they crashed together in a near desperate embrace.

"Want you so fucking much!"

"Then fuck me, Ron."

He literally growled; she had never said _that_ before and it ignited something primal in him. He backed her toward the bureau, intending to sit her atop it, but at the last moment she flipped in his arms, turning her back to him before bending over and bracing her arms on it instead. He stepped behind her, groaning as he slid two fingers slowly in and back out of her; she arched her back in approval.

"So wet."

"Please."

He took himself in hand and pushed into her heat. They both gasped at the contact. He filled her, gently; slow, shallow thrusts as he circled her clit with his fingertips. The sight of his cock disappearing into her cunt was almost too much; he fought to delay his orgasm, wanting desperately to bring her over the edge first.

"Ron…I'm…gonna…"

"Fuck!"

He was slamming into her now, and she was coming back to meet him just as forcefully. When her core tightened around him, he emptied himself into her.

Afterwards, as they cuddled in bed, Ron decided that _this_ was the best birthday anyone had ever had; however, in the years that followed, he was happy to be proven wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Noshes & Knickers

**This drabble was written as teaser for the Romione Quickie Fest that I am co-hosting on Tumblr. I cheated a little on this one...it is 885 words, which exceeds the 700 limit for a drabble, but since I am not competing, I figured, why not?!**

 **This was for the category "Public Places"**

There were only two things that made Ministry functions bearable: appetizers and Hermione in a dress, well, more accurately, taking Hermione out of her dress at the end of the night. Dancing wasn't bad either, as long as it was his wife and not some old crone who wanted to babble on and on about his "war hero" status.

He had managed to escape two of those this evening and avoid a rather forward witch who was interning in his Dad's department. Kingsley had cornered his beautiful wife half an hour ago, and he was now scanning the crowd trying to locate her.

A moment of unease furrowed his brow; even though he knew it was a bit silly, he always felt better when he knew she was safe, especially in large crowds. Before he could work himself up too much, Ron felt a hand on his back and another one slip into his pocket.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, my wife, you seen her?"

"Not sure...what's she look like?"

"You couldn't miss her: she's the most gorgeous witch here."

"She must be to land a catch like you... not be too bright though...leaving you unattended...there's all manner of birds swarming about. I'm sure they'd love to get their hands on such a fit specimen as yourself."

Ron turned around, chuckling as he gazed into his wife's eyes; they sparkled in that playful way he adored.

"Thank Merlin you're back! I was positively afraid for my life out here alone."

"You poor thing! How can I ever make it up to you?"

Hermione's sexy pout sent blood flying into areas that were not appropriate given the current location, but he decided to go with it and leaned close to her ear.

"I can think of at least half a dozen ways, but they all involve my hands on your tits."

"Well, I always pay my debts."

She winked at him, and, much to his surprise, walked away from him toward the tall veranda doors on the opposite side of the room. As he stood dumbfounded, she turned and patted her hip, indicating that he should check his pocket.

Ron reached into his pocket, finding something that felt...bloody hell! It was her knickers! He looked up just in time to find her disappearing through the double doors.

He nearly sprinted out of the hall, catching up to her as she gracefully ducked under a tree branch in the venue's garden.

"I think you lost something, madame."

She turned, leaning seductively against the tree, to find him swinging the black lacy fabric around his index finger.

"Had to take them off."

"Why's that?"

"I saw looking so dead sexy, and before I knew it...my knickers were soaked."

"Fuck, Hermione!"

"That's the plan."

Ron closed the short distance between them and kissed her with dazzling passion. Hermione grabbed the back of her husband's neck, simultaneously crashing their bodies together.

"Let's get outta here."

"Can't make it...need you now!"

He growled at her words, bending swiftly to run his hand up under her robes to find her dripping with want. He glanced around to ensure that were still hidden as her deft fingers began unfastening his trousers. He grunted his approval when she freed his impressive erection and began to slowly caress him.

"What do you need, Mione?"

"For you to take me: right here."

He hiked the front of her dress up around her waist and hooked her left knee over his arm. It was tricky business to shag, fully clothed, against a tree, while a multitude of high ranking Ministry officials hobnobbed close by, but Ron Weasley was never a man to back down from a challenge, especially one that involved his wife's tight little fanny.

He entered her swiftly, deeply, making her cry out her elation.

"Ron!"

"Quiet, love."

Their voices dropped to whispers; their eyes locked as the intensity of their thrusts increased.

"Fuck...you feel so good."

"I love it when you fuck me like this."

"Like this?"

He slammed into her and rolled his hips, applying pressure to her most sensitive areas.

"Yes...oh god...I'm so close."

Normally that would be his cue, but he knew there was no way to manage that given the circumstances.

"Go ahead, love...touch yourself."

Never breaking eye contact, Hermione slipped her hand between them and began to work in time with his thrusts.

"So fucking hot...just like that...make yourself come for me."

She whimpered and he felt her fingers working faster, brushing against the place where they were joined.

"Ron..I'm...I'm"

"Come…on my cock."

Her mouth opened wide, but no sound escaped. Her orgasm pulsed around him, but he never missed a beat. Her passion made him burn for his own release, and he lost himself in the pursuit of it, gasping her name as he pumped his seed deep inside her.

"Wow…that was..."

"Bloody brilliant?"

"Indeed. I reckon I can handle dodging old crones if you make it up to me like this."

"Although, if I remember correctly, I still owe you at least five more ways."

"Right enough, but can I get a few more of those little chicken on a stick things first? I may need my strength."

"Fair enough-let's put ourselves back together and get you fed. Can't have you giving out before the night is over."


	4. Chapter 4: Most Powerful Kind of Magic

**This, ladies and gentleman is the "Five Minute Fic": this category muses that Ron & Hermione would not have made it more than 5 minutes before the consummated their relationship. Again, this is a teaser for the Romione Quickie Fest on Tumblr. Come check us out. I am co-hosting and cannot compete, but I am still having fun!**

"Hermione...wait."

What in the name of Merlin was he about? The person he loved most, the person he fantasized about for years, was snogging him silly, touching him...well, _everywhere_ , and he was stopping her.

He rested his forehead against hers, fighting to catch his breath or at least any semblance of logical thought. His body was screaming to kiss her again, to push her against the wall, to not stop until he was securely buried bullocks deep inside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…I didn't want to get...carried away."

The sight of her-wild curls and flushed lips-made his heart and his groin simultaneously ache. They had been on their way back to Gryffindor tower when she had pulled him into what appeared to be an unused professor's apartment. Before he really knew what had happened, the door was sealed, contraceptive spell cast, and they were clinging to each other with everything they had. Hermione was staring at him now, her brow crinkled as if she were trying to translate a complex rune.

"Sorry."

Shite! Now she thinks I don't want her! But there's no way she can't feel…well, she has to know, right? Maybe she didn't. After all the years of misunderstandings keeping them apart, he was not about to let that happen. He swallowed hard and locked their gaze.

"Don't be! Please don't think that I don't want to...get carried away with you: I do, more than you can ever imagine."

"Really?"

"Are you barmy? I have wanted you for so long I can't rightly remember when it started. Which is strange for me 'cause I always work real hard to not want things, you know?"

She nodded at him, and he could see that her eyes were glassy. He prayed that he was not messing this up, but her shy smile convinced him to continue.

"It's just.,.you're so important to me, Hermione. I don't want to push you to do anything you might...regret."

"I'd never regret being with you, Ron."

It was his turn to tear up; his surge of emotion compelling him to kiss her again, softly. Her little moan threatened his resolve, but he had more to say.

"I just want to do this right, you know? I mean we've only properly been a couple for like what…five minutes? I haven't even gotten to tell you that I love you yet!"

"You love me?"

Damn it! That wasn't how he wanted it to come out! He had never told anyone that before, and he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to tell her, but he had planned to make it at least a _little_ romantic! So much for not cocking things up!

"Yes! I love you so much that it literally hurts!"

"Oh, Ron! I love you too!"

The urgency of her kiss caught him off guard, but he returned it fervently, desperate for her to understand the truth in his words. His hands slipped off her waist until they cupped her bum. It was a little frightening how good it felt when he pushed his hips against hers.

"Minoe...shouldn't we...stop?"

"Why?"

He groaned aloud at her response. Did she know she was literally killing him? He was pretty sure he might have an actual heart attack.

"Isn't this...too fast?"

"I'm tired of waiting, Ron. We've waited so long; so many times I thought I was going to lose you, but I didn't. We made it. But we can wait if you think we should."

He could hardly believe his ears, and there was a moment where he thought he may have actually died in the battle and this was some sort of paradise. Deciding that he could not let Hermione make the first move twice in one day, he scooped her up and carried her across the little room to the bed in the far corner.

"I may be rubbish at this-I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Ronald Weasley, that is the sexiest thing you have ever said to me..we'll just have to learn together."

"Guess this is one time I won't mind revisions."

"Shut up before I change my mind!"

They were both nervous, and as they explored each other's bodies the room filled with moans and sighs and laughter. Neither of them could remember quite how they'd gotten out of their clothes, but neither of them would ever forget that first moment when their bare bodies touched. It was the antidote for every painful moment that had brought them here.

Ron scattered a reverent flurry of kisses across her chest and down her belly, unsure of what to do next. He was a little startled and a little relieved when Hermione took his hand, guiding it between her thighs. He mimicked her motions when she moved her hand away and soon her eyes closed in overload.

"So beautiful."

"Ron...closer...need you...closer."

He positioned himself between her legs, kissing her lips softly. He tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the tremor in his arms and his voice as he searched her face for reassurance.

"Hermione?"

"Yes...please."

She reached between them, guiding him home. After a couple of tries, they found the right angle, and were joined fully. Breaths they didn't know they'd been holding spilled out in warm waves across their bare chests.

Ron moved slowly, tender and unsure in equal measure. Nothing could have prepared him for how perfect this felt; how perfect she felt; how perfect they felt, together.

"Love you."

"Love you...so much."

He wanted this to last forever, but he knew it could not. Every thrust of his hips, every moan from her lips, brought him dangerously close to a final bliss.

"Minoe...you're so perfect...I can't"

She pulled him down into a passionate kiss, rolling her hips as his began to move erratically. The world suddenly erupted in patronus-like brilliance behind his eyes, her name tumbling out as his own spell of refuge.

There were so many things still broken outside of that little room, but he knew one thing for sure: their love was the most powerful kind of magic and he would do whatever it took to keep it safe.


	5. Chapter 5: Arms and the Man

**Weasley Family Functions: this particular fic is inspired by forearms :)**

"No, really, Hermione, you are absolutely glowing!"

"Ugh…I appreciate the compliment, Audrey, but I certainly don't feel like it most of the time."

"It 'ez true, ze first months are 'ard, but you should be done with ze morning sickness soon, then it will be time for the more enjoyable 'ormones."

At that, all of the Weasley brides snickered. They were lounging outside at the Burrow while their husbands and a growing band of little witches and wizards were playing aurors and dark wizards near the pond.

"Merlin help us all if that's the case…those two are already like kneazels in heat! I think Harry and I have seen their naked arses more than our own over the years! You think they'd eventually learn how to lock a flue!"

"Ginny! I can't believe you'd say that!"

"Notice how she's not denying it."

Hermione launched one of the grapes she had been eating at her sister-in-law's head, but the ginger-haired beauty dodged it as easy as a bludger. As an only child she could have never imagine how great it would be to have such a big family, to have the love and support of so many. She was especially thankful for her "sisters"; they were all so gifted in their own way, so willing to help one another. Hermione absent mindedly rubbed her abdomen, thinking about how blessed this newest Weasley Woman would be to be a part of this family.

Before she could be lost in her reverie, Hermione's attention was drawn to the boisterous laughter of her husband. Victorie was helping her cousin James "defeat" their uncle, the most wanted dark wizard in the whole world, with their tiny toy wands. Ron leapt to his feet, pointing his own fake weapon in their direction.

"Bwahaha! You can never defeat me! Prepare to meet your doom!"

The children squealed with delight as he made elaborate spell patterns and shouted nonsensical words-she would have sworn there was something about turning a fat rat yellow. Ron stretched out his arm toward them, his forearm flexing in the afternoon sun. As he continued to cast his bogus spells at them, Hermione suddenly felt rather warm. She was mesmerized by the way his muscles rippled down from his rolled up sleeves to the slight indentation of his wrist, all the way to the curves of his gripped fingers. Warm wasn't the word for it anymore, she was downright hot! Before she could help herself, a tiny whimper escaped her slightly parted lips.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look a bit flushed dear."

"Fine…uh…I'm fine…um…I think I just got too much sun. I suddenly don't feel so well."

"Not quite out of ze sickness yet? Maybe you should go lie down. I can tell Ron you went in if you'd like."

"No…uh…Yes! That would be perfect, thank you, Fleur!" The mom-to-be quickly abandoned her chair and retreated into the house, completely missing Ginny's knowing look and badly stifled laugh.

Hermione had just made it to Ron's room when he appeared behind her at the door slightly panicked.

"Mione, are you alright? Do we need to go home? Can I get you something? Is it the baby?"

With single-minded purpose, she ducked behind him, closing the door by leaning against it. She then pulled him to her so quickly that he had to catch himself by placing his hands on either side of her head. This position brought his delectable forearms directly in her line of vision. She could not control herself, and so began to run her tongue up one arm and down the other. Pure lust shone in her eyes, but his were clouded with confusion and concern.

"What…"

"Shhhh!" She placed her finger to his lips seductively, "I'm fine, really, I just got a little... _overheated_ watching you, and I need to come _cool off_."

Her finger left his lips and returned to his arms. He watched as she traced the lines of each. Her movements were very slow and deliberate until she suddenly grabbed his belt, unfastening and pulling both his trousers and pants down to his ankles before he was even sure what hit him. He hissed when she grabbed his cock and began to stroke him leisurely while once again nibbling on his outstretched arms.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on, love?"

"Can't a wife appreciate the way her husband wields his wand?"

"Any effing time she wants."

Hermione nudged her husband backward, and they both shuffled across the room until his knees hit the bed. Ron pulled his feet free of clothes and shoes while his wife removed her knickers from underneath her summer dress.

"Lie back," her voice was low and husky with want, commanding his compliance.

He was transfixed by the hunger on her face as she crawled atop him, wasting no time lowering herself on his now raging erection. He sucked in a breath, it had taken some time for him to accept the fact that he was not going to hurt her or their baby, but no matter how many times Hermione tried to reassure him, he couldn't help but remain cautious.

"Stop worrying."

"Not."

"Liar."

She slammed herself down onto him and ground her hips in a slow circle maximizing contact with her engorged clit. Instinctively he grabbed her waist and thrust slightly up in ecstasy. Soon they were both moaning incoherently, each rapidly approaching the edge.

Hermione grabbed his hands and brought them up, lacing their fingers together so that she could use his arms as leverage. She growled at the added visual, as well as tactile advantage. Her orgasm ripped through her like a stunning spell, and she was left frozen, head thrown back as Ron joined her.

He helped her roll gently beside him on the bed as they both recovered. She groaned when he flexed his forearm, giving her a cheeky grin and one cocked eyebrow.

"You are going to use this against me forever, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Wanker."

"How do you think I got these great arms in the first place?"


	6. Chapter 6: Holding Back

**Prompt: Make Up Quickies**

"This is bloody ridiculous!"

"What? Hermione? What's wrong?"

She stalked past him down the hall and into his bedroom. He was completely befuddled: they had been having what he thought was a lovely day, alone at the Burrow. All alone, and that, in itself, was cause for celebration. Even though he saw no reason for her current state, he followed in hopes of smoothing things over. He found her staring out his bedroom window.

"Mione, I'm sorry."

She turned abruptly to face him, her eyes flashing challengingly at him, "Sorry?! You're sorry? Please, explain to me why you are 'sorry', Ron!"

"Well, obviously I...um...I upset you, and I didn't mean to."

"That's it?"

"I guess...I know you're kinda on edge, with your parents deciding to stay in Australia for a while and me going into training when you head back to Hogwarts. I just want to make sure you're ok."

Hermione let out a frustrated groan and looked challengingly up at him.

"What about you? Are you on edge? Do you even care that in a few weeks we'll be apart for months?!"

He felt the anger flash through him, _how can she even think I don't care?_ , but he reigned it in; he couldn't afford to let those feelings out, she deserved better.

"You know that's not true."

"I most certainly do not! Honestly I think you're more than happy to be rid of me!"

"Why in the bloody hell would you say that?! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" His voice rose as quickly as the color in his face, but again he calmed himself, mumbling, "sorry, I mean...I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"Dammit, Ron! Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, dear?"

"Why are you treating me like I'm made of glass? I'm not going to break!"

"Are you mental?"

"Yes! I'm acting like a lunatic and you won't even call me on it!"

"Shit, Hermione, I'm trying to be what you need."

"What I need?! What I NEED?! What I need is for you to stop tip toeing around me!"

"I'm not."

"Do you want me to go back next month?"

"I want you to do what's best for you."

"That's not what I asked. Do YOU want me to go?"

"I'm proud of you, I know you will be the best Head Girl ever."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GO?!"

"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCKING GO! IT RIPS MY FUCKING HEART OUT TO THINK THAT I WON'T BE WITH YOU EVERY DAY! ALL I CAN SEE IS YOU IN THAT DAMN PLACE, ALL ALONE! IF I HAD MY WAY I WOULD NEVER HAVE YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!"

His words thundered down on her, but she never flinched. She weathered the fury of his storm, absorbing his words carefully. He felt briefly ashamed of his reaction, yet he had no time for regret because she literally launched herself at him, savagely invading his mouth with her tongue.

Ron's response was automatic; their teeth clashed as he struggled to pull her impossibly closer. His body responded to the fierceness of hands as they pulled at his hair, at his clothes. It was if she would devour him. Hunger outstripped the anger and confusion, leading him to grip her tightly and grind into her possessively.

Hermione threw her head back, moaning unabashedly when his tongue found the hollow of her throat. She reached between them, desperately trying to unfasten his trousers. When she had succeeded in freeing his throbbing member, he pulled back panting.

"Mione."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't think...don't stop...just take me."

Her command dissolved his hesitation; ripping her flimsy summer dress over her head, he ravaged her bare tits with tiny nips of his teeth. He could feel the vibrations of her groans as they traveled the minute space that separated them. Ron hissed as she, having managed to somehow remove his clothes, gripped him even tighter, to the point of pain. Their physical relationship, mere months old, had been sometimes awkward, always gentle. The handful of times that they had made love had been full of awe and adoration, nothing like the passionate fury that was claiming them both now.

His mind was so full of her-the feel of her skin against his, the sound of her little noises, the taste of her nipples, the smell of her arousal as he removed her knickers-that he hardly knew how they ended up in his bed. He used the last bit of cognitive power he possessed to inquire about contraception.

"Charm?"

"Sorted."

Hermione pulled him down to her in a feverish embrace, spreading her knees to accommodate him. He knew what she wanted; hell, he wanted it to, but he had other plans first. He pushed up on his elbows, gazing at her wild beauty.

"Ron, please…need you inside me."

"Not until I taste you."

Before she could protest, not that she would have, he was lapping at her core like a man possessed. It was his turn to devour her, and he lost no time in his task. Pinning her knees to the bed with his large hands, he sucked her clit into his mouth, growling into her sopping pussy. She thrashed her head from side to side and mumbled incoherently. When he had drawn her climax from her, she raised her shoulders off the bed and made a wailing sound he had never heard before.

Ron did not wait, could not wait, for Hermione to recover. Crawling up the narrow bed, he threw her ankles over his shoulders and plowed into her, feeling her walls pulsing around him. He set a punishing pace, going deeper inside her than he had ever been, desperate to lose himself in her unbelievable heat. Her eyes were closed in overload even as her hips rose to meet his.

"Hermione…look at me!"

Her brown eyes snapped open and they both fought to maintain the connection as their bodies hurtled toward ultimate bliss.

"Always…with you…always!"

"Yes…Ron! Don't…hold…back."

"Fuuuuck!"

He came with a force that he had never felt before, a force that left him physically and emotionally spent. When he rolled them over, holding her close, he felt her shaking, heard a sob escape her lips. Panicked, he pulled away from her, knowing that he would never forgive himself if he had hurt her.

"Mione? Are you ok? Did I…did I hurt you?"

She threw her arms around him and cried gently into the crook of his neck.

"No…it was perfect…you were perfect."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Too many things at once, I guess."

"I can definitely understand that," he really did, his eyes were wet as well.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not holding back with me…that's what I've always loved about us. I was afraid that all this," she motioned to their naked bodies, "would change that."

"I promise, no more holding back…just holding on. How's that sound?"

"Brilliant."


	7. Chapter 7: Parenting

**Prompt: Parenting (the REAL quickie).**

It was partly Rose's fault, to be perfectly honest. She had been the kind of baby that made new parents feel invincible-like they had mastered every problem that generations previous had been too inept to solve. She had slept through the night before she was a month old, switched easily between breast and bottle as her mother's schedule required, cooed constantly, and could entertain herself in her crib indefinitely.

As a result Ron and Hermione laughed at all the frustrated tales that so many young parents relayed; tales of fatigued and sexless days. In fact, Hermione's late pregnancy randiness had seemed to be a permanent fixture in the Granger-Weasley household.

Then came Hugo. He was by no means an unhappy baby, just one who required constant attention. He slept little, and while awake, would have been content to remain forever in his mum or dad's loving arms. On the rare occasion that he could be coaxed into a charmed baby swing or play yard, the tiniest indication that his parents were a enjoying a kiss would bring about a meltdown.

So, to say that Ron Weasley was surprised when he arrived home to his lovely, although slightly frazzled, wife pulling him quickly into the kitchen for a heated snog, would be an epic understatement.

"Now that's the kind of welcome I've been missing."

"Shhh! We have to be quiet!"

"We do?"

"Yes…Rose and Hugo are in her room watching a video," she continued in answer to his doubtfully cocked eyebrow, "He has been all about her today, for some reason…we should take advantage of it while we can."

"That's sounds perfect, but we both know that kid can hear your knickers drop through three rooms and two closed doors."

"Precisely why I'm not wearing any."

It was partly Rose's fault, to be perfectly honest. She'd been the kind of baby that made new parents feel invincible-like they'd mastered every problem inferior parents were too inept to solve. She'd slept through the night before she was a month old, switched easily between breast and bottle as her mother's schedule required, cooed constantly, and could entertain herself indefinitely. As a result, Ron and Hermione laughed at the frustrated tales many young parents relayed: tales of fatigued and sexless days.

Then came Hugo. He was by no means an unhappy baby, just one who required constant attention. He slept little, and while awake, was content to remain forever in his mum or dad's loving arms. On the rare occasion that he could be coaxed into a charmed baby swing or play yard, the tiniest indication that his parents were enjoying a kiss would bring about a meltdown.

So, to say that Ron Weasley was surprised when he arrived home to his lovely, although slightly frazzled, wife pulling him quickly into the kitchen for a heated snog, would be an epic understatement.

"Now that's my kind of welcome!"

"Shhh! We have to be quiet!"

"We do?"

"Yes…Rose and Hugo are in her room watching a video," she continued in answer to his doubtfully cocked eyebrow, "He's obsessed with her today, for some reason…we should take advantage while we can."

"Sounds brilliant, but we both know that kid can hear your knickers drop through two closed doors and a silencing charm."

"Precisely why I'm not wearing any."

"Fuck."

"If you're quick and quiet."

"I prefer slow and loud, but I'll take what I can get."

With the practiced brisk brilliance obtained only by shag-desperate parents, Ron snogged his wife as he backed her toward the counter. Once there he lifted her up, leaving her hands free to deftly lift her skirt and unzip his trousers. He moaned quietly as her fingertips brushed his embarrassingly quick erection, while her heels dug into his arse, urging him forward.

"Damn woman, don't you want me to fondle your bits a little first?"

"I can do that myself, but nothing can take the place of you inside me."

"Bloody hell!" He whispered, his forehead resting on hers. "This is gonna be quicker than you bargained for if you keep saying shit like that."

He looked down into the small space between them to see her rubbing his cock up and down her wet slit. They both hissed as she brought him to her opening and inched forward to bring just his tip inside. Her position left her little control over the situation, so she encouraged him deeper by pushing him forward with her feet and opening her thighs even wider. He replied to her demand by slamming into her in one deft movement.

Ron relished the feeling of her being wrapped around him in every possible way. He knew he would not be able to hold out long against his rapidly approaching release. He could, however, bring her with him just as quickly. He pulled her closer and thrust into her with short deep strokes, punctuating each word he breathed across her ear.

"Being quick like this...do you remember? That first summer? Desperate for each other?"

"God, yes."

"I still remember…that first taste of you... your sweet fanny in my face...watching you come."

"More."

"Still the sexiest sight I've ever seen…could never get enough. My cock deep inside you, fucking you, loving you."

"Fuuu"

"Come…with me…you feel…too…fucking good…Mione!"

She did just that-the force of his climax triggering her own. They clung to one another, struggling to even out their breathing. They had just enough time to finish a cleansing charm before they were called back to parental reality by a commotion down the hall. Hugo's wail was broken by Rose's call.

"Mummy! 'Ugo needs ooh!"

Ron and Hermione chuckled as they straightened their clothes, relieved that the day had given them at least a few moments. She gave her husband a quick kiss and headed toward the kitchen door.

"Why don't you let me, love? You've been with them all day."

"That, my dear, is the second best plan I've heard today."


End file.
